I'm Not Afraid Of No Ghost
by drewdog302
Summary: Basically Balto has a werid dream that he's a member of the Ghostbusters and he fights Jenna's ghost. Rated T just to be so yeah dogs can use those proton ray guns probably thinking the same thing WHAT IS PHYSICS!


_**Okay I'm a Ghostbusters fan this is a re-do to the Ghostbusters1984 SlimerSence but in Balto style our story starts off with Kodi who is patrolling in search of a is that what the gun the Ghostbusters use is called right the Proton charger I don't know I'm not an expert at Ghostbusters.**_

* * *

Kodi stopped in his tracks when he saw the and his father Balto and his sister Aleu were Ghostbusters a extermination group made for a soul purpose for exterminating Ghost,Demons and Ghouls. Kodi to a step back and called "Dad,Dad!" No  
answer came back he then looked at the ghost who was eating some susageit was all white and it had a scarf on _Is that Mom?_ Kodi thought the ghost was Jenna (Balto's mate)

 _I'm sorry Mom but I have to do this it's my job._ Kodi thought he then pulled out his Proton Charger and he activated it he took aim at Jenna and then pulled the trigger a red beam came out of his gun it hit the side down of the wall it scared the  
crap out of Jenna she then took off running.

before Kodi could take another shot at his ghostly mother she vanished into the wall "Crap!" Kodi shouted out loud.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_  
Balto was making his patrols around the hotel when he was stopped by a white figure right down the hallway it then stopped and looked at Balto.

With his eyes still locked on to the ghost Balto pulled out his Com "Come in Kodi." Balto said then after a few seconds of static sounds Balto heard Kodi's voice come on the Com " _Dad I saw it,I saw it!_ " He cried "Kodi its right here and it's looking  
at me." Balto said " _She looks like Mom does she?_ " Kodi asked "I just noticed that Kodi." Balto said.

" _Just don't move she won't hurt you._ " Kodi said Kodi said that too soon because Jenna came charging at Balto who started screaming in fear.

* * *

Kodi heard his father screaming over the comthen he heard a _**SPLAT!**_ _Oh no Dad!_ Kodi thought he then started running down the hallway he eventually found his wolfdog father on the ground tossing and turning  
he was covered in a thick white sticky goo "Dad what happened are you okay?!" Kodi asked "She slimed me." Balto replied.

"That's great actual physical contact can you move?" Kodi asked agian "I feel so weird." Balto said he then spit out some slime that some how ended up in his mouth

Just then Kodi's Com went off he pulled out and he heard a voice that belonged to Aleu say " _Kodi what's going on up there?_ " She asked "Aleu I'm with Dad he got slimed." Kodi replied just then Balto spit out some more slime.

" _That's great save some for me Kodi,I saw the target it went into a ballroom._ " Aleu explained.

* * *

"Okay sir if you and your Staff could please wait out here we'll take care of everything." Balto said to the manager of the hotel(Baltowas still covered in slime)before closing the door to the door to the Ballroom.

Kodi was sing his Ghost detector goggles on he then spotted Jenna's ghost hovering around the ceiling "There it is." Kodi whispered then Balto looked up too "That's the one that got me." Balto whispered to Aleu the three then pulled out their Proton Chargers  
and they activated them and the three opened fire at the ghostly husky but Jenna was too fast for them.

"Crap we missed." Kodi said "Also guys I forgot to tell you one thing don't cross the streams." Aleu said "Why?" Balto asked "Because itsbad." Aleu replied "Look Sis you need to be more reasonable with the whole Good and Bad thing." Kodi said Aleu  
then sighed "When you cross the streams just imagine all of your blood cells vaporizing at the speed of light." Aleu said.

"Okay crossing the streamsthat's bad good safety tip Aleu." Balto said then they got back to their job Aleu took the right while Balto and Kodi to the left they then saw Jenna slurping down a glass of wine she then turned and saw the two Ghostbusters  
"KODI!" Balto shouted then Kodi fired hisProton Charger at Jenna who took off running and she took cover behind the bar.

Aleu then fired her Proton Charger at the Bar where Jenna was hiding in this frightened Jenna so much that she then flew to ceiling trying to find a place to hide from the Ghostbusters.

"We got her in the position we want her to be in but she's gonna move I need some room to put the trap down give me some room guys." Kodi said then Aleu and Balto then grabbed a table and they moved itout the way.

"Wait guys before we do anything I always wanted to do this." Balto said he then grabbed the sheet to the table and he pulled it off all the plates fell except for the flower pot "And the flowers are still standing." Balto said just then Kodi placed the  
trap down "Okay on my go singal Aleu I want a stream from you okay GO!" Kodi said.

Aleu then fired her Proton Charger at Jenna it wrapped around her ghostly body the poorghost husky was doing what she could tobreak free from Proton Charger's beam

"Okay Aleu hold her up she going move Dad GO!" Kodi said agian Balto then fired his Proton Charger it wrapped around Jenna's ghostly body Jenna knew that she was completely screwed now.

"We're on it Kodi." Aleu said "Okay guys start lowering her down don't cross the stream." Kodi ordered "This what you get for sliming your own mate Jen." Balto said sarcastically as he and Aleu started to lower the poor ghostlyhusky toward the trap.

"Papa shorten your stream I don't want my fur burned off." Aleu said Balto the shorten his stream"Okay guys I'm opening the trap now don't look directly into the trap." Kodi said he then stomped on a button that controls the trap to open/close the  
trap just as he stomped on it the trap opened "I looked at the trap Kodi." Aleu said.

"Turn your streams off as soon as I close the trap okay I'm closing it...NOW!" Kodi said he then stomped on the button and he,Balto,and Aleu turned and faced the other direction to shield their eyes from the blinding light of the trap.

When the flash light clearedBalto,Kodi,and Aleu looked around Jenna's ghost was no where to be seen Balto then walked up to the trap and nudged it with his nose with out warning it lurched in his direction violently "She's in there." Kodi explained  
"That wasn't so hard was it?" Aleu asked. 

* * *

"Whoa!" Balto woke up with a gasp he then looked around he realized that he was in Jenna's shed _It must have all been a dream_ Balto thought his gasp woke up Jenna "What's wrong Balto?" Jenna asked "Oh nothing JenI just had some werid dream."  
Balto replied "What was it about." Jenna asked

Balto then told her his whole dream Jenna was confused by the part about the whole Balto,Aleu, and Kodi being Ghostbusters and that she was the ghost Balto and Jenna burst into laughter when Balto explained the part when Jenna slimed him.

"Balto that must have been an exciting dream." Jenna said "Yeah I wish it was reality." Balto said "C'mon Balto you know there's no such thing as ghost." Jenna said Balto knew Jenna was right he nuzzled her Jenna nuzzled back "I love you Jen." Balto said  
"I love you too Balto." Jenna replied.

* * *

 **The End!**


End file.
